


Trailers

by Emma_The_Crazy_Slytherin16



Category: Any other fandoms, Equestria Girls - Fandom, Gravity Falls, Lab Rats - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-18 16:53:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7323268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_The_Crazy_Slytherin16/pseuds/Emma_The_Crazy_Slytherin16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is just where I put trailers for upcoming things I am working on...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hello. Welcome to this storyish thing. I am working on a lot of things for fandoms so I will make trailers for them here instead of flooding my chapter stories. anyway enjoy!


	2. Broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this was inspired by a photo on the internet and the song, "Sound of Silence" this is for a Gravity Falls fanfic. hope you read when it comes out. this story will be very deep to me.

Why? Why did she trust Stan instead of him? He had trusted her, told her everything that he had looked through the journal. But still, he felt.... Betrayed. 

 

"But I am right you know." Bill said. 

"Leave me alone."

"I can make it so you don't have to feel like this anymore." he offered. 

"I still love my family."

Bill sighed, "Fine, but for now I'll be watching you." he finished before leaving. 

 

"I don't understand why you have been so distant Dipper!" Mabel cried. 

He didn't say anything.

"Don't you understand? We found the author! I saved his life!" Mabel said. 

"To Mabel! Our hero!" Stan said. 

Dipper ran to the room and locked the door. 

"What has she done for you? When has she saved you? She saved your Uncle, and gets everything. You save her, and get laughed at." Bill said into Dipper's ear. 

 

"How could you tell me I'm great?" 

Dipper walked through the streets with Mabel. 

"Hey Mabel."  
"Welcome savior."  
"Nice day hero."

Dipper bowed his head and walked home. 

 

"When they chew me up,"

"He can't do anything. I just want him gone." Stan whispered to Soos. 

 

"Spit me out," 

"That is a funny voice you have there Dipper!"

"We even made a remix of it!"

"Here comes my favorite part!" 

"Are you crying?" 

 

"And pissed on me."

"We can work on your lab top later!" 

 

"Why would you tell me this is fate?"

"I can make this all go away Pine tree." Bill soothed. 

 

"When they laughed at me," 

"Dipper is so weak!"

"He can't beat a manliness machine!"

 

"Everyday...."

"I'm going to have a sleepover! Dipper doesn't mind!"

"You wouldn't be able to defeat Bill in your life!"

 

"In my face...."

"So Pine tree, do we have a deal?" 

 

Broken. 

Coming soon.


	3. The One And Only

(Takes place before ep 8 and goes through episodes)

Dipper held out his hand for the new comer to shake. 

"I'm Dipper, I'm sure you will like it in Gravity Falls." he said. 

The girl shook his hand and smiled, "I'm Cynthia." she said. She flipped Dippers hat onto her head and the both of them laughed. 

\------------------ 

One of the hench maniacs ran up to Bill, 

"Sir Sixers old partner, music notes has returned."

"Are you certain?" Bill asked. 

"It was her, she had the music note tattoo behind her ear! And she was talking to Pinetree!" the maniac exclaimed. 

"WHAT?!" Bill yelled. 

The maniac cowered in fear. 

Bill's eye smiled in glee, "leave me, i have work to do!" 

\---------------

Dipper was suddenly in the mind scape. Bill was standing in front of him twirling a cane. 

"What do you want?" Dipper spat. 

"Just to make a deal." Bill said innocently. 

"I'm not making any deals with you!" Dipper almost screamed. 

"Just hear me out! Your friend is bad news! You got to know. Bring her to me and i will give you something you want." Bill offered. 

"No. Not after the last time! And i like Cynthia!" Dipper said. 

"Fine. But one day things will change..." Bill said and finally left. 

\------------------ 

"Hey Cynthia!" Dipper called. She was reading my journal. I wasn't too mad, i trust her. She held a back light. 

 

"So you really scanned this thing over and over?" she asked before we heard screaming.

"Move!"  
"Its starting!"  
"Make room for Grenda!"

 

"Music note..... I'm still watching everything.....

 

Cynthia just shook the voice out. 

There was a nock, "I need your help."

 

\----------------

 

"Dipper, do you trust me?" she asked holding out her hand. 

"Yes." Dipper said. 

"Then JUMP!" she yelled. 

Next minute they were soked head to toe but were safe. 

 

\---------

"You can't protect them forever! Big thigs are coming! And something tells me you aren't all excited for what i have planed."

 

"Get the hell out of my head!!" she screamed to thin air. 

\--------------------

"Unfortunately your friend has been hiding something. And you are about to find out..."

"Help!!!!"

 

The one and only.

Coming soon.


	4. Welcome to the forest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright I am going to add a few more trailers and I want you guys to vote and see which one should come out first.... 
> 
> So this is a "Over the Garden Wall" and "Gravity Falls" crossover trailer. 
> 
> hope you enjoy!

“It’s almost like your soul is in here…” 

“There will be a time where everything will change!” 

“That’s dumb.” 

“Don’t forget who defeated you last time!” 

Dipper woke up in a strange forest. He had never seen one like it, not even in the weird place of Gravity Falls. Dipper got up, and started to walk around. “Mabel! Soos! Gruncle Ford?” Dipper called into the woods. 

\----------------------------------------------------------

Suddenly bright wide eyes flashed at him. “Whoa….” Dipper exclaimed. 

“Hello?” A voice called out to him, the eyes gave a frightened look and were gone. 

“Hello?” Dipper called back. A boy came out of the shadows; he wore a red cone hat, white shirt, black plants and shoes, and a blue cape. 

“Who are you?” The boy asked. 

“Dipper, who are you?” Dipper asked cautiously. 

“Wirt. Why are you here?” Wirt asked. 

“I…. I don’t remember…” Dipper trailed off. 

“Do you know how you got here?” Wirt asked very worried. 

“No… I don’t.” Dipper was almost on the verge of tears. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------- 

“I’m still here…..” a voice whispered to Wirt. He tried to block it out. 

“We still have a deal to make…” a different voice whispered to Dipper, he also blocked it out. 

“Is there anyone special to you here?” Dipper asked. 

“Not here, he is back home. His name is Greg. When we were finding our way home, there could only be one. I knew he had to go on, see life and not be trapped here. Anyone to you I heard you call names before I found you?” Wirt asked. 

“My twin, her name is Mabel. She means the world to me. I would do anything for her.” Dipper explained. 

\---------------------------------------------

“Well beast… should we make a deal?” 

\------------------------------------------------

“The beast takes children and turns them into adlewood. Be a where of the beast.” Wirt warned. 

“Bill is a dream demon. If my book taught me anything, it is that he is the last person you want to trust.” 

\----------------------------------------------------

“Are you ready to see true terror and chaos?” 

“Are you?” 

Welcome to the forest 

Coming soon. 

Like real soon. 

Like writing it now…..


End file.
